The present invention relates to a method of producing and product of heat-proof laminate boards made up of three interengaged layers. The corrugated upper layer is a steel plate or PVC (Poly Vinyl Chlorid), PC (Poly Carbonate), PP(Polypropylene), aluminum plate, iron sheet. The bottom layer is a PVC film or a PP film, a papery film, fabric film, nylon film, wooden fiber sheet. The middle is a foamed layer produced by means of PU foam agent which expands and becomes so sticky that the upper layer and bottom layer can be integrally bound together naturally by the middle PU foam. Each heat-proof laminate board has the foamed layer partially removed at one end to produce a naked portion, permitting two laminate boards to be partially superimposed end to end. In the same manner, the left side of the corrugated upper layer is provided with an empty engagement groove by not filling foam agent therein so that two laminate boards can be inter-engaged with each other side by side whereby the laminate boards can be assembled one by one.
Conventionally, roofs or walls of factories having a supporting frame made of iron or steel are covered with corrugated boards. The prior art corrugated boards are generally made of asbestos in early stage, but now they are made of glass fiber or metal in consideration of enviromental protection. Such corrugated boards are only used to shelter against rain and generally have poor sound-proof, heat-proof qualities. To get such corrugated boards heat-proof, a layer of laminate board or foamed polystyrene material is added and an extra cover board is needed to make the assembly appealing to the eyes. Such prior art is wasteful in material.
Referring to FIG. 6, two prior art single-layer corrugated laminates are bound together. Such binding is not ready and can be easily borken when blown by strong wind.